Problem: Evaluate. $\left(-1\dfrac14\right)^2 = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\left(-1\dfrac14\right)^2 $ $=\left(-\dfrac{5}{4}\right)^2$ $=-\dfrac{5}{4}\cdot\left(-\dfrac54\right)$ $=\dfrac{25}{16} $